Various communication interfaces have been developed to meet increasing demands for increased density and higher speeds. With fiber optic technology, three fiber optic connectors of LC (Lucent connector), ST (straight tip), and SC (subscriber connector) have entered widespread use. While the transceivers for these connectors may have similar functions, the transceivers may have different sizes and different interfaces. For example, transceivers for SC and SC connectors may use a different pin pattern than a transceiver for an LC connector.